In retail stores, seasonal merchandise is often placed in temporary bins for display. Within the bins, the seasonal merchandise must be easily accessible and visually pleasing in order to attract consumer traffic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.